No More Mistakes
by ItsVintageHearts
Summary: AU. Multi-chapter. When Rachel moved from Florida to Ohio she promised herself a fresh start from her past in Florida, but what happens when she meets Marley, Finn and the other New Directions? Finchel story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Glee, if I did, Brochel wouldn't exist.**

* * *

_Rachel's_ POV

Okay. New state, new school. Everything's in the past, no more mistakes. As I stare into the floor length mirror; I straighten my plaid skirt and smooth down my hair. I take once last glance at my appearance.

"You can do this Rachel. You can do this." I mutter to myself as I drape my shoulder bag across my shoulder. First day of a new school. This should be...interesting. I quickly hurry out of my room and down the stairs where my dads were waiting.

"Are you ready honey? Now, this is your last chance, you can go to school tomorrow? You don't have to do this if you're not ready." LeRoy said with a concerned face and a gentle pat on my shoulder.  
I give my dad a soft smile. "No, daddy. I want to go. I need to get it over with."  
With that, both my dads smiled and made their ways outside to the car. I take one last deep breath and follow them shortly.

The car soon stops at William McKinley High School. I can do this. After a quick goodbye and give a hug to both my dads, I find myself alone standing in front of the school, I watch as my dads drive off. Deep breaths Rachel, deep breaths. I walk through the front doors and I'm immediately greeted with a cold, purple liquid slapped onto my face. Great.

"Newbie!" I hear them scream through roars of laughter.  
I never expected this to happen so soon. Don't cry Rachel. You're stronger than this. Where's the restroom? Where's anything? The liquid began to burn in my eyes and my vision becomes a blur.  
"Hey, are you okay? Come with me." The blurry blonde haired girl,grabs my arm and leads me to a restroom. I rush to the sinks and quickly wash away the liquid, my vision soon becomes clearer. As I look up I see the blonde haired girl, looking at me in concern.

"Here," She says, handing me a paper towel. "Those slushies burn like a bitch. I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She smiles.

"Rachel...Rachel Berry." I smile back at her as I dry my face with the towel. "How would you know? You don't look like a person who gets hit by slushies. Are people here always this mean?"

Quinn lets out a soft chuckle. "No. Not everyone, just the jocks...some Cheerios. And I stopped doing that to people. I haven't thrown a slushie at someone in months. Once I stopped, the jocks and cheerios saw me differently, I was a cheerio, but once you become friends with a disabled, you're deemed 'uncool' by them."  
My eyes widen at Quinn. A cheerio turns nice and gets kicked off the team? That's new.

"I'm not a 'mean girl' if that's what you think. I've changed. For the better."

I let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least I'll have one friend.

"I'm guessing you didn't have a good friendship with girls on the cheerleading club in your old school?" Quinn says, as she applies a peach lip gloss on her lips. She must've saw my reactions. Rachel you need to put your guard up. You don't need people being nosy.

"Hey can you help me find my class? History 306?" I say, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"That's my next class. Come on, I'll walk with you." As we leave the restroom, I notice the jocks again standing by the lockers, sneering.  
I begin to tense up as we walk pass.

"Newbie and ex-cheerio. What a cute friendship." One of them says, sarcastically,

"Lay off man. Hey Quinn," A guy with a mohawk eye's avert to me. "who's this?"

"Puck, this is Rachel."

"Rachel, my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman."

"Noah." I say, giving him a gentle smile. He must be friendly if he's dating Quinn...right?

"A friend of Quinn's a friend of mine."

"Okay, come on Rachel. Where's your locker?" Quinn says, drifting me away from the jocks.

"I thought you said all jocks were mean?" I say, slightly teasing Quinn.

"Noah's...different." She gushes, "He's so-"

"Hey Quinn, seen Puck?" A tall boy interrupted.  
"Over there Finn."  
"Thanks," Finn looked at me, "I'm Finn." He said, giving me an adorable smile. Adorable? Wait...what?

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." I say, as I feel my heart race faster and faster. Why is my heart racing? What's going on? What's wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" Finn says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I quickly shrug it off. "We should...get to history Quinn." I say, pulling her arm as I walk forward.

"Nice meeting you Rachel!" My heart races even more as I hear him say my name. Ugh. When did I become such a girl. I'm letting my guard down. No. Rachel.

* * *

The day went on at a slow pace. Another lesson another of my life wasted.

As I walk out of the class, I find myself lost. I should keep walking, I'll find my way eventually. I turn to the left at the corner where I notice the name on the door... 'Choir Room'. I feel myself tense up. Don't cry Rachel. You've done enough of that. I feel myself being compelled to walk towards the piano. No. This is the reason I moved from Florida to Ohio. The choir room. Suddenly, the room became smaller...and smaller. I began to feel light-headed as tears began to form in my eyes. I struggle to find the exit as I bump into Finn.

"Whoa, Rachel? Are you okay?" He says with concern plastered over his face.

Aw. He's so sweet. "I'm fine, Finn. I just need to go." I finally find the exit of the choir room.

I press my forehead on a locker nearby, as I try to calm myself down. First days are always bad.

* * *

**Okay...So...yeah. That was the first chapter.. Sorry if this chapter was boring, I didn't want to get into Rachel's past too soon plus, I still need to figure out her past, I have an idea, but I don't know if it would pan out the way I want. Hm. Anyway! Thank you for reading/favouriting/following/reviewing in advance(if you do)! Also, I've never had a slushie thrown at me, so I assume it burns...hahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for following/favouriting! Thank you to, glee lover 100, noro, finchelromionelover and fabinafan4life for reviewing!**

**Also: When I write 'daddy' that's LeRoy and 'dad' is Hiram.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...obvs.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

As I lean my forehead on the cool locker I hear someone clear their throat behind me. Great, it's probably Finn. I turn around and to my surprise a girl with silky black hair, wearing a cheerleading outfit, glares back at me.

"Hey, hobbit. You're leaning on my locker." She says, scowling.

Quinn was right, cheerleaders are mean.

"Sorry." I mumble to her, as I move away. I should find out where my locker is. I pull out my schedule from my shoulder bag. 'Rachel Berry- locker 2101...Why does number seem to familiar? I look at the lockers in front and there it is...locker 2101...next to bitchy cheerleader. I'm already loving this new school. I sigh deeply as begin to turn the lock to the combination required.

"You're next to me hobbit girl? I guess I should be friendly, I'm Santana." She stretches her arm out and I hesitate before shaking it.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"Okay, I gotta get to Glee club, later Berry."

Glee club? A cheerleader...going to glee club? Glee club, the club deemed for losers at my old school, yet pretty cheerleaders join here? This school, is so strange.

I begin to walk out of the school since it's the end of the school day.

"Rachel!" I hear a female yell. I turn around to see Quinn, running towards me.

"Quinn? Hey, what's going on?"

"I know we just met, but I need a favour? We've got eleven members in glee club, we need twelve to compete for Sectionals."

I begin to shake my head, as I try to walk away.

"Rachel! Please! All you have to do is dance and sing back up, you won't have to do a solo or a duet or anything you're not comfortable with. I don't want to pressure you but, think about it? Rachel pl-"

"Quinn! My answer is no. I'm sorry, but I can't...I can't sing." I say, avoiding all eye contact from Quinn, I can't set foot in that choir room without panicking, let alone sing.

"Okay, fine. If you change your mind, we're in the Choir Room...everyday after school."

I nod my head slowly. I watch Quinn walk back to the choir room. I should go home, I sigh once again as I walk out of McKinley.

* * *

I walk through the front where I'm immediately greeted by my dads.

"How was your first day? What happened? Did you make friends?" Both my dads ask in unison.

"Daddys! It was fine...school is school..."

"Sweetie, what happened?" Daddy says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I slowly head to the sofa where dad gives me a glass of water, they always know.

"I walked into the choir room by mistake...and I saw was mom...standing there..." I say, as I attempt to hold back the tears.

"Honey. Your mother is in Florida...remember? That's why we moved. She can't do anything now." Dad says, hugging me tightly.

"She was standing there...holding an empty bottle of whiskey...she was slurring..."

"Sweetie...you've got a fresh start here in Ohio. Besides, she's getting help. I got a call today from her sponsor, she's doing well in rehab, she's fighting her alcoholism."

"Leroy! Are you defending Shelby for her actions?"

"She was under the influence...it wasn't Shelby's fault...it was the alcohol."

I run my hand through my hair in frustration. Here they go again...fighting again about...Shelby.

"Rachel, honey. Maybe you should go out? I need to speak to your dad...alone." I nod, he must've sensed my anger. I begin to exit the house.

"Make sure your phone is turned on so we can reach you honey!" I hear dad yell before I shut the front door.

**No one's POV.**

As soon as Leroy heard Rachel leave the house he looked at Hiram angrily.

"Shelby caused all of this. She's the reason Rachel doesn't sing anymore! Since Shelby, ambushed Rachel in the choir room at her school in Florida! Do you remember that Hiram? Do you remember the days after that? Do you remember how Rachel was so affected by Shelby's words, she stayed in her room for weeks? Do you not remember our daughter, being crushed by the woman who's supposed to be her mother?" LeRoy shouted at a bewildered Hiram. "Rachel was so upset...she stopped singing...because of Shelby..."

"LeRoy. I know what Shelby did, but...she was never like this before she turned to alcohol. Remember how supportive she was to Rachel? Remember how loving she was to our daughter? Shelby had been a wonderful mother to Rachel. Something we can't be to her. She needs her mother and she's trying to get help. Remember that LeRoy. Remember she's trying. Remember she's trying to right her wrongs."

LeRoy's face began to soften. "I don't want Rachel to feel hurt again. I want her to start singing again...that was the only time she was at her happiest. If Shelby comes in the picture again...I fear Rachel won't ever be that confident girl we once knew."

"I believe Shelby will once again be that supportive mother we once knew, she will beat her addiction."

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

It's now 3.04pm...it's been twenty minutes since I left the house to leave my dads to argue. I decided to go back to school, since that was the only place I know where to go. I sat in one of the seats at the 'April Rhodes auditorium'. I have no idea who April is...must be a former principle or something.

"Rachel?" I see Finn walk towards my seat.

"Hey...Finn...What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Rachel...I come here to think about the Glee situation, it sucks we're not qualified for Sectionals."

"My dads were fighting...my dad advised me to go somewhere...this was the only place I know."

"So...what were they fighting about..if you don't mind me asking."

"My mother. She...she made mistakes,it affected me. We moved from Florida to here, my dads thought it would help me."

"So, did it help?"

"I don't know. It's only been a couple of days. So...you're in Glee club?"

"Yeah." Finn says, smiling. "It's one of the two things that makes me feel important you know? That and football."

"Football and glee club? Two clubs on different ends of the social ladder." I say, as I play with my hair.

"Social ladder?"

My eyes locked into his. "Yeah. You got the football and cheerleading squad at the top and the glee and astronomy club at the bottom. Well, that's how it worked in my old high school. Clearly, it's different here in Ohio."

"So, what makes you happiest Rachel Berry?"

I sigh deeply. "...Singing...well used to be."

"What changed?"

"My mother, she was an alcoholic and this one time. she got really drunk. She came to my school during glee club. She, called me all these things-like I was a failure,I wouldn't succeed in life,everything that I thought of myself, my mother thought aswell. I thought my mother...supported me, yet she didn't. My dad would say 'she was under the influence' or when she's drunk 'she wasn't herself' but alcohol doesn't change everything about you. Does it? I guess, the alcohol, allowed my mother to finally say what she thought about me... From then, I promised myself to make no more mistakes, to never make my mother think thatof me ever again. Sorry, I'm rambling." I say, as I stare at the stage in front of us. It was easy to talk to Finn, even easier than talking to my dads.

"You know Rachel. What Glee's taught me is...singing is a way to release your emotions, maybe singing will help you, get back to who you really are. Prove your mother wrong, prove that you're the star you're destined to be. Sorry to get all cliché on you. I've spent too much time with, the glee club director, Mr. Shuester. Listen, I have to get going, but remember this, there's nothing wrong with mistakes. I'll see you later. And Rachel, you can conquer anything. Remember that."

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with making mistakes." I mumble to myself. Maybe Finn's right. I need to prove Shelby wrong...I need to..release my emotions. I quickly walk to the stage of the auditorium. I can conquer anything. I can conquer anything.

I take a deep breathe...as I slowly begin to sing the first verse of Leona Lewis' 'Happy'. As I got more into the song, my voice became louder and louder. As I finished the last note, it left me with the feeling of freedom. I forgot how good singing was. That wasn't so bad. I conquered my fear of singing again, well at least I think I have. Now...I need to conquer my second problem...the choir room. I'm going to audition for Glee club. Shelby, I'm going to prove you wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so hopefully, I didn't go to fast with the Shelby, alcohol and Rachel's singing fear but I feel like...with Finn's help Rachel can do anything. That sounded so cheesy. I would love if Glee done a Leona Lewis cover, seriously. Glee, get all English! Woooohooooo. **

**Also, I must say, Cory singing 'I Want It That Way' in Feud omg. Can he just sing that song without the mashup?! **

**Thank you for making it to the end of the chapter! Thank you for favouriting/following/reviewing in advance. Thank you for reading! I leave you with: 'Stay away from my future wife!' **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to noro and fabinafan4life for reviewing! 16 follows, whooaaa thank you! Also! In this fic, Marley, Jake, Kitty and Ryder are present, they are Juniors and the originals are Seniors! Also, I just wanted to say, things that have happened in seasons 1,2,3,4 will be brought up in this story! If you're confused or have any questions feel free to ask me because have confused myself...a bit. **

**I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't understand why I need to write this...**

* * *

The noise of the bell that marked the end of the day boomed through the halls as students emerged from classrooms. With her bag draped across her shoulders and books in hand,Rachel made her way to the choir room; where she was set to audition for Glee club. She halted at her locker and shoved her unwanted books and her bag into the small space. Once her locker was closed and her possessions were safe, Rachel began to stroll slowly towards the choir room, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves as she walked. The noise of a piano and a girl singing became louder and louder as she walk further towards the melody. Rachel stops abruptly as she sees Finn sitting in the front row with Puck, Santana and Quinn. She see more people behind them;people she recognised, but didn't know of the names of them. She watched the small Asian girl, belt confidently at a Beyoncé song. Rachel, began playing with her hair. The song ended with a round of applauses from the group. She continued watching, as her History teacher, Mr. Schue stand from his seat and congratulate her. Followed by a questioning of the presence of a girl named 'Marley'.

"I can do this. Just...walk in. This is your second chance." Rachel muttered to herself. She started to walk again at a slow pace. "...Nope, can't do it." Rachel quickly ran past the choir room and into the girl's bathroom. The petite girl pressed her back on the door, panting heavily where she heard..heaving?

"H-Hello? Are...you okay?" Rachel said between breaths.

"Nothing to worry about...I'm fine..." A sniffled voice from a stall replied.

"It's not my place to ask this, but...were you trying to make yourself puke?" Rachel said, walking towards the stall.

"No. No, bad food at the cafeteria, that's all." A brown-haired girl comes out from the stall. "Thanks...for, caring though. I'm Marley."

"Rachel Berry." The name 'Marley' reminded Rachel of what Mr. Schue said in the choir room. "Hey, Marley? Are you in Glee club?" Rachel says, furrowing her brow. Marley looks down at her shoes and nods shyly.

"You better get going, you're missing it."

"No...it's fine. Pretty much the whole club hates me because of Sectionals."

"What happened at Sectionals?"

Marley sighed deeply. "It's a long story, I don't want to take your time and it-"

"It's fine. You can talk to me." Rachel said giving Marley a soft smile.

"Uh...Well, we were halfway performing 'Gangnam Style' and I began to feel dizzy, it was blurry. One minute I'm trying my best to sing and dance along at the back. Then the next, I felt myself fall to the ground...and the music stopped." Marley replied, her eyes slowly becoming glassy.

"...Do you know why you fainted?"

"Dehydration, that's all. I was...working on perfecting the rehearsal the night before...That's all." Marley quickly replied.

"So, the Glee club hates you because you fainted mid performance?"

Marley nodded as she locked eyes with Rachel. "We lost Sectionals...all because of me. Tina yelled at me, saying I ruined her last chance of a Sectionals win and I did; I ruined it for everyone."

"So, if they lost Sectionals; what are they doing in the choir room? I mean, they have nothing to rehearse for?"

"I...I don't know." Marley said, with her head in her hands as she quietly sobbed to herself.

"Marley...even though Sectionals is really important, Glee club isn't all about competing;don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault, yes maybe you shouldn't have pushed yourself to rehearse so much but, you wanted to be perfect, I get that. Don't let Tina win. Get back to Glee club and stand your ground." Rachel knew she sounded like a hypocrite, persuading Marley to 'stand her ground' when Rachel already gave up her ground.

"Were you going to audition for Glee club?"

"Uh, yeah. I was, but I'm not anymore. Stage fright gets the best of me."

"You know. A wise person once said to me to stand your ground." Marley said with a smile.

Rachel chuckled softly. "That is some great advice, I'll take it to consideration. You should get to Glee club."

Marley began to make her way out before she stopped; she turned to Rachel who was staring at herself in the mirror. "You should come with me. You won't have to sing...you could sit and see."

It was time for Rachel to face the music. She had to face her fears after months of avoiding it. One step at a time. Rachel hesitated for a moment before following Marley to the choir room.

* * *

Marley and Rachel walked into the Choir room, met with icy glares from a boy in a wheelchair and the small Asian girl and smiles from Finn, Puck and Quinn.

"Marley there you are! Rachel? What a pleasant surprise, are you thinking of joining?" Mr. Shue said,with a wide grin.

"Uh...just observing, I haven't...made my mind up." Rachel said quietly, her heart beating fast as her palms began to sweat. Rachel fought the urge to run from the room, instead her eyes plastered the floor as she blocked out everyone around her.

"Well okay, take a seat girls." Marley grabbed Rachel's shaking arm and led her to the chairs at the back of the room with her.

"Why is Marley still in the club? She ruined Sectionals." The Asian girl snarled.

"Tina, it's not her fault Kitty got in her head and tried to turn her into a damn rexy." Santana said viciously to Tina.

"Tina, the poor girl's been through enough. She's not to blame, you're not helping at all." Quinn said, rubbing her forehead with both hands.

"You know what, I'm not to blame for our lost. I didn't take laxatives and starve myself!" Tina shouted as everyone else watched in shock.

"Okay...I think we need to take our mind off Sectionals. Rachel, can you sing? Are you going to audition?" Puck said, as everyone's eyes turned to Rachel.

The girl began to feel herself grow hotter and hotter. "Uh-I-I'm o-observing." She stuttered.

"Rachel, you do need to audition, we need to see your talent. If it would help, you could sing a duet with someone?" Mr. Schue said with a gentle smile.

Marley gave the petite girl a reassuring nod as Rachel began to make her way to the centre.

"...Marley, could you duet with me?" Rachel whispered as she gestured for Marley to join her.

Brad began to play the chords to Lady Gaga's Speechless as Rachel closed her eyes and sang her first note. Rachel lost herself in the lyrics. Suddenly, her mind became plagued with images of her mother and her screams of abuse...

_Flashback_

_A drunken Shelby had stormed in Rachel's Glee club rehearsal cutting her off as she belted out a ballad. _

_"Rachel!" Shelby shouted with a bottle of Whiskey firmly grasped in her hand. _

_"Mom...what are you doing here?" _

_"Where is it? Where is it?" _

_"Where's what, I don-"_

_"You have it. I know you do. You hid it from me didn't you? Give me it. I need it. Where is it!" Shelby yelled, as she grabbed Rachel's hair tightly with her free hand. Rachel began to yell in pain as the choir teacher grabbed Shelby off her as the rest of Rachel's Glee clubbers watched in fear. _

_"You think you're so much better than me-me don't you? You think you're me Rachel? You think you're as good as me? You think you're as talented as I am? You are nothing but a mistake. A mistake that ruined my life, my body, my everything. Are-are you proud of what you did? I-I should've got your sorry ass aborted. You're not me. You don't have my talent..you have, nothing Rachel. Nothing-you are nothing. Quit Glee club sw-sweetie because you're nothing but a talentless reject." Shelby's speech was slurred. Rachel ran out of the choir room as she sobbed uncontrollably. She quickly got her phone out from her pocket and dialled her dads._

_"D-D-Daddys? T-take me...home-sta-staying with-She-Shelby was-a-a- m-mi-mistake." Rachel stuttered in between sobs._

* * *

The brunette had stopped singing mid verse, leaving a confused Marley to decide whether to carry on or not.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Marley said, with concern distinct in her voice.

Rachel continued to stare into space as Finn walked up to her.

"Rachel?" He gently touched her shoulder; Rachel swatted it away as if his hand was a fly.

"You said, I can conquer my fear. I believed you. I believed a guy, I haven't even known for a week that I could conquer my fear. I'm such an idiot." Rachel whispered angrily, her eyes had not blinked as she still stared into space.

"Rachel you can conq-"

"This is all your fault." Rachel said as she slowly walked out of the choir room, her eyes continued to stare aimlessly, as if she was a zombie. Rachel walked out of school and walked whatever direction her feet moved. As the rest of the Glee clubbers sat in the choir room, trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: This is my third time writing this chapter, hope it's okay? Anyway, so yeah, the Shelby flashback wasn't too harsh was it? I felt really mean writing it ahaha, but she was drunk...**

**I really want to create this Marley/Rachel friendship, what do you guys think? I will be including Marley's bulimia storyline in this fic, it seems as if they've forgotten about Marley's disorder in recent Glee episodes, nothing been mentioned Marley's recovery or even if she's recovering, eh just my opinion. Ramble over.**

**Thank you for reading! Also, thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews in advance! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Dewfrost314, noro and finchelromionelover for reviewing! **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

* * *

Rachel walked carelessly through roads of traffic, ignoring the honks from the cars, the rude gestures and the loud shouts from drivers. Her mind was racing with memories of Shelby, Rachel didn't care about the world around her, she was caught up in her own world, her world seemed like a bubble of despair ready to burst at any minute. _You are nothing but a mistake. You have nothing. _The petite girl touched her scalp with both hands viciously.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Rachel yelled angrily at herself. As she continued to scrunch her hair, her phone began to ring. A number Rachel was not familiar with popped up on the screen. After hesitating whether to answer, Rachel pressed the 'accept' button and drew her phone towards her ear.

"..He-Hello?" She stuttered.

"Rachel? Sweetie? Hi, it's your mother. Where are you? You left me? Why would you leave without telling me? How could yo-"

Before Shelby could finish questioning, Rachel pressed the 'end' button in shock.

Rachel saw a glimpse of greenery through the corner of her eye; she quickly ran to the field and collapsed onto the grass, taking steady breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

* * *

Rachel's outburst caused the Glee club to stay in an uncomfortable silence. Tina looks towards Finn whose head was in his hands. Marley sat on the floor, fiddling with her hair. While the other Glee clubbers looked on, struggling to find words to break the silence.

"So...now what?" Tina said, in an attempt to break the awkwardness that filled the atmosphere. No one answered. She looks at Kurt and Blaine, who stare at her as if Tina had said something offensive. Was it offensive? "Listen...guys. As much as Rachel's outburst disrupted our rehearsal time, I think we need to get back on track. I mean, the Warblers are disqualified which means we are back in the competition so need to get back to rehearsing for Regionals. Right?" Tina expected some enthusiasm from around the room...nothing. All she got back is disgusted looks from Finn and Quinn.

"We have other things to think about than Regionals Tina." Puck said.

"Gosh, this girl hasn't even been here a week and she's already drawn all attention on herself." Tina mutter to myself.

"Tina it always has to be about you doesn't it?" Marley says, immediately slapping her hand to her mouth. "That...wasn't supposed to be aloud...I'm so sor-"

"It has never been about me. I'm merely a back up singer in this 'club'." Tina replied, folding her arms while she gave Marley an icy glare.

"A back up singer? You? Tina. You've gotten all the solos for the past three years. _I _am treated like a back singer and you know, I'm Beyoncé, I ain't no Kelly Rowland." Mercedes said, snapping her fingers.

"Kelly Rowland wasn't even a back up singer!" Tina shouts. "I'm not taking this anymore. A new girl comes in and suddenly I'm the enemy? None of you even know this girl and you all are sacrificing New Directions for her? Her? Without me, _we _wouldn't have won for those past three years."

"Please! I will go all Lima Heights on you Cohen Chang!" Santana yelled ferociously at a clearly intimidated Tina.

Soon, everyone began to yell at each other. Marley signalled to Quinn and Finn to leave the choir room.

"We should find Rachel. She seemed upset when she left and I'm worried and I know you guys are too." Marley said giving the duo a soft smile.

"Okay...so, does anyone actually know where Rachel would go?" Marley asked, immediately receiving a 'no' from Finn and Quinn.

"Do you guys have her number?" Quinn asked, again, receiving a 'no' from Finn and Marley. "We...really don't know Rachel as much as we thought. Okay, let's just split up and walk around and see if we find her."

* * *

Rachel had sat in the field with her knees hugging her chest for the past hour. The field had gotten pretty busy as time flew by. A child and it's parents were flying a kite nearby during which, a group of boys played soccer.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turns around to see Finn standing there, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Finn...Hey,I'm sorry, for uh, yelling at you." Rachel said as she fiddled with strands of grass.

Finn grinned and nodded as he sat himself next to Rachel. They both looked on towards their surrounding, taking in the cheers and boos from the boys playing soccer and the faint sound of the child laughing caused Rachel and Finn to both smile.

"How did you find me?" Rachel asked, focusing her attention back to the patch of grass she was fiddling with before.

"Rachel, you're like, ten minutes away from school..." Finn said, leading Rachel and Finn to erupt in laughter.

"Oh. I guess I still need to get to know places in Ohio."

"Marley, Quinn, and I have tried to find you for the past hour. I should text them where you are." Finn said, pulling his phone from his front pocket. "Uh...Rachel. Can I ask you a question?" Rachel nodded so Finn continued. "What happened...in the choir room?"

"Whenever...I sing, my mom...just gets in my head." Rachel hesitated for a moment. "I've tried and tried to ignore her...but she's constantly in my mind. Day in, day out she's there. She's always in my head, telling me I'm not good enough. Telling me I'm talentless, I'm nothing. She's like a bad migraine, that won't go away and it's driving me crazy and I can't, I can't." At this point, Rachel began to sob uncontrollably, Finn wrapped his arms around her as he let her cry on her on his chest.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying...s-sorry?" Rachel stuttered between sobs.

"Because...somebody should." Finn said, hugging her tighter.

"I'm not used to getting apologies." Rachel mumbled, her head still leaning on Finn's chest. "In Florida, people were so mean. They were mean about my dads. Plus, I was the star of our Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline, we never won Sectionals...or won anything but I loved it, but the others in Vocal Adrenaline hated me, they thought I was an attention seeker. And the fact Shelby was my mom and the director of the group didn't help my popularity rise with them. I remember, Shelby used to say to me they were jealous of my talent and I believed her, wasn't I stupid."

Finn lifted Rachel's chin, so their eyes locked together. "When you sang in Glee Club...you were great, you have talent, more talent than the glee club combined...but don't tell Tina I said that, she'll eat me alive."

Rachel smiled at Finn. They began to lean closer together, their foreheads touching. Their moment was interrupted by the shouts of a female, Rachel shot back away from Finn as she saw Marley with Quinn strolling behind her.

"Rachel!" Marley yelled as she ran towards them. "Are you okay?" Marley pulled Rachel into a hug while Rachel laughed at her worry.

"I'm fine. Finn kept me company." Rachel said, smiling at Finn.

"Rachel you lied to me. You said you couldn't sing." Quinn said, as she sat on the patch of grass next to Finn.

"Yeah...sorry, but I don't think I'll be going back to that choir room anytime soon. Hey, thank you guys. For caring...I've never had anyone care for me like you guys have."

"We're your friends, Rachel." Marley said, gently tapping Rachel's shoulders.

A comfortable silence filled between the group.

"Okay...so I think Rachel should get to know us, while we get to Rachel since it took ages for us to find her."

"Uh...okay?" Rachel said, furrowing her brow.

"Finn, you start." Marley said, pointing towards Finn.

"Okay...I'm Finn...and I can't dance?"

"Come on, we're all friends, you can trust us. Tell us serious things about yourself!" Quinn said, smiling.

"Fine... I'm Finn and I am going to go to the army after I graduate to defend my dad's honour."

Rachel gently squeezed Finn's hand as a sign of comfort, he held her small hand tightly.

"I'm Quinn...and...Puck and I have a child. Beth."

"You have a child?" Rachel said, her eyes grew wider.

"Yes." Quinn said smiling as she thought of Beth. "I had her sophomore year. We were going to give her up, but...the woman adopting her fell off the rails. She seemed great...she was the head of a Glee club in Florida...Vocal something..." Rachel gave a surprised glance at Finn who was also surprised. "Anyway, that didn't work out so we decided to raise her ourselves. Now she's two years old and she grew us closer." Quinn said, her eyes focused towards the parents flying a kite with their child. Rachel signalled to Finn to say nothing.

"Wow...you've had quite a high school experience Quinn."

"Yep, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Oh! Speaking of high school experiences. Rachel you need to come to the party we're having for Beth's third birthday! It's this Saturday?"

"Yes you both...should!" Marley said, smiling at Finn and Rachel, who were still holding hands.

"Uh...sure Quinn, I would love to come and see Beth."

"Great! Marley, your turn!" Quinn said.

"Okay...I'm Marley...and-"

"You fainted at Sectionals because of your bulimia?" Quinn said, staring at an uncomfortable Marley.

"Whoa...Quinn. That's a bit too personal don't you think?" Rachel said.

"I'm just trying to get answers. What actually happened at Sectionals?"

"This...isn't your business." Marley said, on the brink of tears. "I need to leave."

"Quinn. Seriously?" Rachel said, sighing. "Marley, I'll go with you. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Tina is the 'Rachel Berry' of the club...before Rachel came. Quite a boring chapter I apologise, this chapter a longer time to write because I really didn't want to bore you guys but this is a lead up to the party, where things start to happen! Thank you for reading. And thank you for following, favouriting, reviewing in advance. **

**Also, I'm not actually sure what grade Quinn was in when she fell pregnant with Beth but I assume sophomore year and, from the next chapter on, this story will be rated a T because I'm going to develop Shelby's alcoholism and Rachel's own personal struggles so I'll play it safe and up the rating. If you don't want to read this story anymore because of the rating, I completely understand.**

**Thank you again for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoa, 7 reviews in the last chapter. Thank you, thank you thank you to noro, mslucymaree01, finchelromionelover, iheartgoldstars, VoiceOnPaper, Dewfrost314 and Guest for reviewing, your reviews made me smile. Also, mclucymaree01, yes the woman who was going to adopt Beth was Shelby, hope that cleared the confusion! **

**I apologise for any spelling/grammar errors!**

* * *

_In the previous chapter: _

_"Okay...I'm Marley...and-"_

_"You fainted at Sectionals because of your bulimia?" Quinn said, staring at an uncomfortable Marley._

_"Whoa...Quinn. That's a bit too personal don't you think?" Rachel said._

_"I'm just trying to get answers. What actually happened at Sectionals?"_

_"This...isn't your business." Marley said, on the brink of tears. "I need to leave."_

_"Quinn. Seriously?" Rachel said, sighing. "Marley, I'll go with you. I'll see you guys later."_

* * *

"Rachel, I appreciate your concern, but I need to be alone now." Marley walked faster and faster away from Rachel, who was desperately trying to keep up with her.

"Marley, let me help you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Help me? You think you can help me? With what? I am sick of people trying to help me, trying to fix things, nothing can be fixed. I am sick and tired of these constant rumors about why I fainted. Isn't it my business? Shouldn't I have privacy? I am sick of all of this. I just, can't do this anymore. I won't!" Marley yelled in anger.

Rachel frowned and dug into her bag to find a piece of paper where she began to scribble down a number as Marley continued to walk away. "Marley!" The tall brunette halted in her spot, Rachel handed her the piece of paper.

"What is this?" Marley asked, looking down at the piece of paper.

"It's my cellphone number, whenever you need me, I want you to call me." Rachel said, giving Marley a soft smile.

Marley smiled back. "It's just...there's only so much I can handle." She turned her back on the petite girl and once again, continued to walk away, leaving Rachel to worry about her friend.

"Rachel!" she turned around to see Quinn and Finn heading her way.

"Where's Marley? I own her an apology, I didn't mean to call her out like that." Quinn said, looking around the field.

"She left, she was upset and...she took off. Besides, it wouldn't be a good time for apologies anyways." Rachel said.

Quinn frowned. "I'll talk to her at Glee club tomorrow. Rachel, remember Beth's birthday party is in two days!" Quinn exclaimed in excitement.

Rachel smiled, waving goodbye to Quinn and Finn as she began to make her way home, hoping Marley would call her to talk.

* * *

As Marley walked out of the toilet stall on a Friday afternoon, she couldn't help but feel guilty, but she couldn't help it.

"You had a big lunch Marley, you had to get rid of it. You need to be skinny." Marley murmured to herself, she quickly sprayed the air with her body spray as Rachel walked in the girls bathroom.

"Hey, Marley. Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Rachel set her bag on the edge of the sinks.

"Look after my bag?" Rachel pointed as she walked into a stall. Marley quickly looked in her bag, in hopes she still had some gum or mints, for her breath, to cover up the smell of vomit she just purged. As she rummaged through her bags, she saw the letters, sealed in four separate envelopes, she wrote last night. Marley took the four envelopes out of her bag and quickly placed them in Rachel's bag. She carefully placed them between Rachel's folders, in hopes they will blend in with the large amount of papers she already had in her bag.

Marley, quickly heard the toilet flush, she quickly took the pack of mints from her own bag and placed two in her mouth. Rachel emerged from the stall, looking worried, at the jittery looking Marley.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me you know?"

Marley quickly nodded to Rachel. "Thanks...Rachel I have to head to class. I'll uh...see you Monday."

"Aren't you going to Beth's birthday party tomorrow?"

Marley shook her head, while she left the empty girls room.

"There's something going on with her." Rachel muttered to herself. As, Rachel, put her bag on her shoulder, she didn't notice the envelopes laying in there, that Marley had placed between the folders and she didn't notice them until the next day...

* * *

The day of Beth's third birthday party arrived Rachel looked at her mirror, pleased at her outfit, a simple yellow sundress with brown sandals. She looked at her phone at read the time, 5.47pm. Finn was supposed to pick her up at 6pm for the party. The brunette began to put her keys and phone in the small purse she was taking to the party.

"Where's my wallet..." Rachel said to herself. She reached for her school bag and tipped her bag upside down, causing everything to fall on her bed. Rachel began shuffling through her folders when she stumbled upon Marley's envelopes. She looked confused. As Rachel began to open a letter, she was disrupted by a car horn honking, the brunette shoved the four sealed letters in the small purse.

Rachel walked outside to see a smiling Finn in the driver's seat. She gave a polite smile back as she hopped into the passenger's seat. She and Finn had grown quite close following their time at the field, yet she didn't know what's going on between them. Were they friends? More than friends? Rachel had never felt that way about a boy before, sure she has had her fair share of boyfriends but she never felt anything with them like the way she felt about Finn and that scared Rachel. Her thoughts were interrupted by Finn talking.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Finn shouted.

Rachel watched Finn, who stayed focused on the road. "Uh, hey, sorry I was just deep in thought. Uh, Was Marley at Glee club today?"

Finn shook his head. 'It was good she wasn't though. Tina was once again complaining about her lack of solos and how Marley ruined the club."

"Wow, Tina really cares about glee club."

"Yeah...a little too much. I mean, it was fun before but now it's all about competing to practically everyone."

"Whenever Marley is in Glee...what happens?"

"Uh, just Tina, criticizing Marley's every move. It really sucks. I mean, we were all mad at her for what happened at Sectionals, but we're over it now, I mean. We are back in the competition. She's really harsh on her you know? What's even more worse, Marley just takes it...

Rachel began to wonder if those envelopes were Marley's doing. "Has her behaviour changed?"

"Uh...yeah. I mean, she used to be so happy and she used to take part in Glee, but now she seems so sad and isolated. Even Jake says she's been acting distant."

"I'm really worried about her Finn. When I went after her at the fields, she just snapped. About how she's sick of rumors, I'm worried."

"I don't blame you, those rumors about Marley's bulimia are insensitive, but she'll be fine. Try to have some fun at the party?" Finn stopped his car in front of an ordinary looking suburban looking house. "We're here Rachel."

They walked to the door and shared a glance as they both reached for the doorbell.

Puck emerged from the house with a smiling Beth in his arms. "Why it isn't the new power couple of McKinley."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Did I just make things awkward for you guys?" Puck said receiving nods from both Finn and Rachel. "Well...come on in,beware of screaming toddlers."

"Ah, Puck. How becoming a parent has changed your wild days, from drinking to hyper toddlers." Finn grinned, patting Puck's back.

"Whatever dude."

"She's so cute." Rachel cooed, gently stroking Beth's cheek.

Finn smiled as he watched Rachel's face light up at the sound of Beth laughing.

"I'm going to find Quinn, I'll see you guys and you Beth." Rachel gave Beth gently tapped Beth's nose, causing the little toddler to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Puck watched Rachel walk into the dining room, once she was out of sight his eyes darted back to Finn.

"So, what's going on with two?" Puck asked, curiously.

"Uh, I don't know. I like her but I don't want to step out of line by making a move on her, even though we did almost kiss."

"Dude! You're in! Make your move! Do it now, before it's too late."

As Finn was about to speak, Quinn quickly appeared from the dining room. "Hey! Everyone's here, it's time for cake!" She gently took Beth from Puck and excitedly walked back into the dining room, where Puck and Finn followed.

Finn looked around to see all the glee club, except for the presence of Tina, a bunch of screaming toddlers running around with their mothers following behind and Puck and Quinn's mother who were talking and smiling. The two mothers had grown close ever since Puck had moved into the Fabray household for Beth after Quinn's father had left Quinn and her mother, in shame of Judy Fabray's support of Quinn's teen pregnancy.

Rachel looked around too, in hopes to spot Marley, yet she wasn't there. Despite being worried about Marley, Rachel had shrugged it off and tried to enjoy herself.

* * *

It was soon 8pm, Beth had fallen asleep at around seven, probably exhausted from all the excitement, the toddlers had gone home with their mothers while the New Directions. Will, Emma and Rachel had all decided to stay at the party for a little bit longer. Quinn soon emerged downstairs, baby monitor in hand. Her eyes darted back and forth towards the sound system and upstairs. The music wasn't too loud but to Quinn, the volume was to the max.

Puck gently rubbed her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. Beth sleeps through anything and the music isn't too loud."

"Are we bad parents, having a party while our child is upstairs sleeping?"

"Q, look around, this is the most quietest party ever. It's not even a party, more of a social gathering. Just, try to enjoy yourself okay?" Puck kissed the top of Quinn's head as her eyes landed on Rachel, Finn and Kurt, who were smiling and laughing.

"You know, calling it a 'social gathering' doesn't make me feel any better about this, but I will try." Quinn smiled at Puck as she walked across the room to where Rachel and Kurt were in a deep conversation about musical theatre. Quinn sat next to a very confused and bored Finn, who gave up trying to join in their discussion.

"So, your favourite musical?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Has to be Wicked...or Funny Girl. Barbra Streisand is my idol." Rachel said, causing Kurt to jump up and down in his seat enthusiastically.

Finn turned to Quinn who was smiling at Kurt and Rachel's new-found friendship. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope! But you shouldn't question the love of musical theatre, Finn." Quinn joked as she watched Kurt and Rachel bond. Finn chuckled and, like Quinn, returned to watch his step brother bond with Rachel.

"Why didn't you guys introduce me to Rachel sooner! Finally, someone to talk about musical theatre with!" Kurt playfully glared at Quinn and Finn before hugging Rachel tightly. "Finn always hates it when I watch Wicked at home and a game is on."

"The amount of times dad and I have had to sit through Wicked while a game was on." Finn rested his head on the back of the sofa.

"I never knew you guys were related!" Rachel said happily, gently patting Finn's shoulder. Kurt and Quinn watched Finn raise his head from the sofa and give Rachel a smirk. Quinn and Kurt shared a look as they raised their eyebrows.

"They're step brothers. Speaking of step brothers, Rachel I need to talk to you about something." Quinn replied, motioning Rachel to the hallway. The brunette furrowed her brow as she followed Quinn.

As soon as Rachel and Quinn were out of sight, Kurt hit Finn's arm.

"You like her!"

"What? I-"

"Do not play the dumb act Finn Hudson. You like Rachel Berry and she likes you. Have you said anything? Have you done anything?"

"...No. Not yet, I- I mean what do I do?"

"Finn. Why don't you just talk to her? Like a normal person instead of asking all these questions to me. Man up!" Kurt gave Finn an encouraging smile as the tall boy arose from his seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hallway.

"So...what's going on with you and Finn?" Quinn asked, smiling, at a flustered Rachel.

The petite girl blushed at the sound of Finn's name. "Th-there's nothing going on...wh-why would you say that?" She blushed even more, at her flustered stuttering.

"Oh please. The looks you gave each other at the field the other day and the looks you gave each other just now! It all makes sense! You like each other!"

Rachel smiled as her face became redder and redder. "I didn't think you or Marley saw any of that. I don't know what's going on with Finn..." Rachel paused and playfully shrugged her shoulders as her smile grew bigger.

"You like him! so you should just go for it with him. See what happens. You never know until you try it." Quinn nudged Rachel's arm with her elbow.

"I don't know. what should I do?"

"Rachel. You should just talk to Finn! It's clear both of you like each other, so...go!"

Rachel began to slowly make her way back to the spacious living room, as she turned around she bumped into Finn.

"Sorry, Finn. Luckily we didn't have drinks." Rachel joked, giving Finn a wide grin.

"It's cool. Hey, can I talk to you?" Rachel nodded as she looked around to see Quinn and Kurt sitting nearby, watching them intently, smiling and nudging each other enthusiastically. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the two excited teens.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we have an audience." Rachel said, pointing towards Quinn and Kurt, who quickly, but not slyly, looked towards the floor. Finn laughed at the sight of this as he gently led Rachel towards the dining room.

* * *

Finn and Rachel both sat down next to each other. Finn took a deep breath.

"Can I talk first?" Rachel said quietly, she received a nod from Finn. "Okay...Quinn told me to see what happens. So...I will. Okay..here goes. I," Rachel hesitated. "...have feelings for you. I don't know how you're going to react to this, or you just want to be friends or you don't feel the same...I ruined this friendship didn't I? I-"

Finn gently grabbed Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel! Stop. Okay...Kurt told me, I should man up so, I do feel the same as you, I've had feelings for you ever since we talked in the auditorium."

"So...um, does this mean we're a couple?" Rachel asked as Finn moved his chair closer to hers. He locked his eyes into hers. As they began to lean closer together, Quinn and Kurt bursted into the dining room.

"Finally! It happened!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Quinn happily.

"We're so proud of you two!" Quinn replied excitedly.

"Uh, guys. You kinda ruined a moment here..." Rachel said, smiling at Finn.

"Oh...we should...Kurt let's uh...go...the other way..." As Quinn and Kurt began to walk away, the ringing of Rachel's cellphone caused them to stop. As she glanced at the screen, panic began to overtake her body.

Rachel looked at her phone screen. Five missed calls and one new voicemail from a number Rachel didn't recognise. Could it be Shelby again? Rachel hesitated before pressing her phone to her ear to listen to the voicemail. She ignored the confused looks from Finn, Puck and Quinn.

After a long pause, Rachel finally heard a faint, 'I'm sorry' from the other line. Rachel knew that voice, it was Marley.

"Rachel? Hey, what's going on?" Finn whispered, gently.

"Marley, she sent me a voicemail...saying she's sorry..." Rachel panicked and began breathing heavily.

"Hey, Rachel. This could mean anything just-" Quinn said, furrowing her brow, she didn't like thinking the worst in situations, but this was a little difficult to see a positive situation in this case.

"Those letters." Rachel said as she quickly rushed to her purse, which was placed in the hall closet. Quinn, Kurt and Finn all rushed towards Rachel as she pulled out the series of letters, Rachel found in her bag yesterday. She ripped the first letter open.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly... 'Shooting Star' HOLY MOLY. I was sobbing so much. I know there's been some backlash about that episode but what did you guys think? I fricken loved that episode. And todays episode, Finchel call and 'Don't Stop Believin'' ...I will be sobbing again. **

**Sorry to end on a cliffhanger but, everyone loves a good ol' cliffhanger. Honestly, this chapter isn't the greatest but all well. Also, there will be more Finchel to come, next chapter I have ALOT planned for them, also I would like to ask you guys what do you want to happen with Finchel and Rachel? You guys are reading so, you guys decide! ...That sounded like something from X Factor...**

** Thank you for reading and following/favouriting/reviewing in advance! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, almost 30 follows. Ah! Thank you! Also, thanks to FinchelFan728, noro, Guest Finchel, finchelromionelover for the reviews! **

**I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**I don't own Glee blaaaah. Ugh.**

* * *

_In the previous chapter: _

_"Those letters." Rachel said as she quickly rushed to her purse, which was placed in the hall closet. Quinn, Kurt and Finn all rushed towards Rachel as she pulled out the series of letters, Rachel found in her bag yesterday. She ripped the first letter open._

* * *

Rachel frantically ripped the envelope with the number 1 marked in the corner. The letter was ripped on its edges and splurges of water were marked from place to place. Tears. Rachel knew, Marley must've been crying throughout writing these letters. As Rachel begin to read the first letter, she felt Finn gently wrap his arm around her shoulder.

_Dear, Rachel. _

_Hopefully by the time you read this, it'll be too late. So far, I've written three other letters, now I'm writing my fourth and last one. These four letters are for one specific person each. Please. This letter is for you, letter one. Number two is for my mom, three is for Jake, four is for the glee club. Please, give the letters out to them and read letter four to the glee club...they need to know, everything._

_I guess I should explain myself...should I? Rachel. You've been an elder sister to me and I appreciate and admire you so much, but you couldn't save me. Please, don't blame yourself for this, because you didn't know, you knew nothing...everyone knew nothing. I didn't want to burden anyone with my issues, i didn't want to make you feel obliged to my problems. Hopefully, when you read these letters I'll be dead. I can't cope anymore, it's too difficult and I'm not strong enough. For the past few months, everything started crumbling. I started doubting myself. I thought taking part in the school production of Grease would help me because playing Sandy was always that dream of mine, who didn't want to be Sandy? But, it just made everything worse. My costumes were so small...so tight. I was turning into my mother, well that's what Kitty told me. She suggested purging, at the time it seemed like a perfect idea. So I did. I didn't like it at first, I was scared and I didn't want to do it-but I had to. It only got worse, every time I looked into a mirror, there I was. Boring Marley. Marley with the stomach that looked as if I was four months pregnant. So, I purged more and more. I had a good thing going, every time I did it, I felt myself getting skinnier and skinnier. That's the dream right? To be skinny and beautiful, because to everyone, that was it. After I fainted at Sectionals, it only made everything worse. Rumors were starting and people were whispering about me. It only drove me to make myself suffer more. I wanted to stop. Believe me I did but I couldn't. Purging was my oxygen. I needed it. I needed it to get by. I can't take it, these rumors, people hating me, people in glee club hating on me. It's all too much. Sure I still had Jake, but he was only with me because he pitied me. Those 'I love you's' those constant supporting words, I knew he didn't love me. He wants to be with Kitty, so now he can. I'm sorry Rachel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry for giving you these letters. I'm sorry for giving you my mess, but I can't clean it up. You were a wonderful friend to me, but not even you could help me, because once you're damaged, there is no way to repair yourself. I guess now, I'm talking to you from the great beyond...I know what I'm doing and trust me, I'm happier now. Thank you. Thank you for being there for me. _

_Marley Rose. _

Rachel's tears fell onto the handwritten letter, the tears smudging the black ink.

"What's Marley's address? Where's Jake?" Rachel stammered as she wiped the tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. Everyone remained silent. "Anyone? Please." Her sobs grew louder and louder while Finn tried desperately to comfort her.

"Jake went home a while ago;I'll call him." Puck whispered gently to a inconsolable Rachel. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Jake's cellphone number. "Jake?"

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Jake, Rachel needs Marley's address. Now, It's urgent."

"Uh, sure. It's 44 Westcount Drive. Why? What's happened?"

"Jake, listen to me. I need you to go to her house, okay? I don't know what happened but I know it can't be good. So, go." Puck ordered before hanging up. "Okay, come on. I'll drive, we're not that far from her house. Quinn you stay here with Beth. Finn and Rachel, let's go."

Puck, Finn and Rachel all gathered into Puck's car. The mohawk-less boy began to drive to the address given by Jake. After a long silence and a halt at a stop sign, Puck decided to speak up.

"How do you know she's at her house?"

"It's...a guess." Rachel said quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened?"

Rachel began to sob harder,grasping onto Finn firmly.

"Marley, wrote Rachel this letter...a suicide letter." Finn whispered softly as he hugged a now hysterical Rachel tighter.

Puck nodded. He didn't know what else to say, so he carried on the drive in silence. They soon pull up on the sidewalk. Rachel shot out of the car, followed by a worried Puck and Finn,and banged onto the front door. No answer.

"Rachel, step aside." Puck began to pick lock the door. The lock clicked as Puck bursted it open.

Sobs were heard from upstairs. Rachel rushed towards the noise to find Marley's mom, Millie and Jake crouching down on an uncousious Marley.

"We called an ambulance..." Jake said in between sobs. Rachel rested her hand on Marley's pulse, her heartbeat was slow. Jake, Millie and Rachel all took Marley's hand as they sobbed while Puck and Finn looked on, shocked at Marley's fragile figure.

The windows were soon lit up with red and blue flashes as ambulance crew rushed in.

Everyone cleared way for the paramedics. Finn and Puck made their way outside. A female medic took Marley's pulse. "Do you know how long she's been unconscious?"

Millie wiped her tears. "I...I don't know. We had dinner at 6pm and then she went to her room. I should've checked on her, I should've..."

"Mam I need you to stay calm. You all need to give me all the information you know."

"Tonight...I...I found a letter...from Marley, a suicide letter...I..." Rachel shook her head violently as her sobs became louder.

Three other paramedics filled Marley's bedroom.

"What have we got here?" One of them said.

"Female, suspected suicide attempt. An overdose by the looks of it. She's deteriorating fast." The female medic said as Marley was gently lifted onto a gurney. Once Marley was wheeled out of the room, the medic looked at the Millie, Jake and Rachel. "Marley needs medical attention quickly, will any of you accompany her in the ambulance?"

Millie nodded her head as she began to follow the gurney.

"You can follow us."

"Wait...is she going to be okay?"

"I can't say for now. Like I said, she needs medical attention asap. We will do everything we can in the ambulance."

* * *

Four hours have passed. Marley was stable but on observation for the next 48 hours.

Rachel had not left her room, room 2101. She stared at Marley who was laying on the white hospital bed. Wires were attached to her as the faint sound of beeps was the only noise in the room.

A fair-skinned nurse walked into the room. "Hi, sorry you need to leave the room, routine check ups on the patient." Rachel nodded, she slowly walked out of the room and sat herself on the floor, next to Marley's room. She took out Marley's letters from her bag. Letters two, three and four remained unopened. She put them on the floor as she took out the letter addressed to her. Rachel scanned it, again and again as new tears began to form.

Finn soon emerged carrying two cups of coffee in a holder in one hand and two concealed tubs of jello in the other. He sat himself next to Rachel who smiled.

"You've been here four hours, you need to eat."

Rachel set the letter down on the floor and took a swig of the hospital coffee.

The brunette winced. "Hospital coffee, the most horrible coffee ever."

Finn's eyes diverted to the envelopes sprawled on the floor.

"Are those the rest Marley's letters?"

Rachel nodded. "One is for Marley's mom, one's for Jake and the last one is for Glee club. Should I give Jake and her mom their letters?"

"You have to. It's their letters." Finn said softly,wiping fresh tears from Rachel's cheek with his thumb.

Jake walked towards Marley's room, halting at the sight of Rachel and Finn.

"Hey, guys..."hey

"Jake, here." Rachel said, handing Jake the envelope with '3' marked in the corner.

"What's this?" Jake said, sitting next to Rachel on the floor.

"Just open it." Finn said, putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Jake ripped the letter open.

_Dear, Jake. _

_It's Marley. Hi. Hopefully Jake is the only one reading this, I trusted Rachel with these letters. I should apologize for what I did, but I'm not sorry at all. You're now able to be with the person you wanted to be with- Kitty. You were the bad boy and I was the bubbly friendly girl. We didn't match. All those 'I love you's' Did you mean them? Or did you say them because you felt sorry for me? I want you to know, I meant them because I do love you. I will always love you, that hasn't changed but I know you didn't love me. Ever since I fainted at Sectionals things were...different. Even at Sadie Hawkins...I'm sorry but I can't do this no more. Everything, all of this. You saw how the glee club treated me. There was only so much I could take...Everything just started building on top of each other. The rumors, glee club. the bulimia...everything. It all had to crumble eventually. I'm not tough, I'm not tough like you. It got more and more difficult. At the start, I loved going to glee club, being part of the New Directions but after that incident I hated it. Once the members were so...friendly so nice but once we lost, they turned mean. I knew it was my fault I lost, but did I deserve the hatred? Did I? I did...didn't I? I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you after Sectionals. I didn't stop purging like I told you. I couldn't stop. I felt, if I didn't do it, something bad would happen to me. I know it's stupid but I couldn't stop. It was my safety net, I needed it...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you._

_Marley Rose. _

Rachel rubbed Jake's arm as he finished the letter. He sat still, shocked at what Marley wrote.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Rachel whispered softly to Jake.

"I- I don't kn-" Jake was interrupted by the bustle of medics charging into Marley's room.

"Code orange in room 2101. Female patient, seizing up." A doctor said as he rushed into Marley's room.

* * *

**I apologise for not updating last week, I've been really stressing out about an English assessment I have to do on Tuesday. It's narrative writing and I'm panicking so much. It's funny, its narrative writing, I write fanfics but I'm still scared about Tuesday...oh joy. Wish me luck guys.**

**Anyway, with the whole Marley situation, I'm torn between killing Marley and writing about the aftermath of a suicide...or letting her survive and writing about the recovery after an attempted suicide. I don't know...any advice? I know I'm making this story Marley/Rachel central I'm so sorry, I'll add in more Finchel in the next chapter, I get side tracked easily. Also, I want to say, suicide isn't the answer, I am not promoting suicide in this story at all. I know how it feels to break down and feel as if you're at 'rock bottom' and if any readers are feeling like that just wait, wait because you won't feel like that forever. I assure you. If anyone needs to talk you can just PM me. This just got real deep...sorry. I've watched a lot of Grey's Anatomy...That show gets pretty blue at times.**

**Okay, I love all you guys thank you for reading/following/reviewing/favouriting. **

**I'll try to update this Saturday...hopefully!**


End file.
